k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Izumo Kusanagi
HOMRA |occupation = Bartender Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |relatives = |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |novel debut = K SIDE:RED |character song = Requiem of Red |seiyu = Takahiro Sakurai |english voice = Todd Haberkorn |gallery = Yes }} is a Clansmen of HOMRA and the owner of a local bar which his Clan was named after. Likewise, he is a bartender, though he appears to specialize as an underground informant for his Clan. Appearance Kusanagi is a tall, slim young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Kusanagi typically wears a long sleeved white shirt with an upturned collar, usually including a red scarf fashioned similarly to a necktieK Anime: Episode 1 or a black scarf wrapped over it and around his shoulders,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 4 furthermore underneath an opened black jacket. He wears blue jeans held up by a brown belt with a unique, layered buckle, and black shoes, which are adorned with a white padding on the nose. At one point, Kusanagi also wears a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt with black patches of cloth on the shoulders. Wrapped round his neck is a short, dark blue poncho patterned with white lines intersecting each other and tassels hanging on the borders. Kusanagi's poncho is tucked under a high-collared, black jacket that accordingly fits with his simple black trousers and black shoes.K Anime: Episode 10 In his youth, Kusanagi's appearance was much more carefree than it is currently. When he was still in his teenage years, his hair was unkempt and his bangs fell freely over his forehead. In his early twenties, however, Kusanagi began combing his hair more neatly and pushed his bangs away from his face. Kusanagi wore more casual clothes when he was a teenager. It usually consisted of a white shirt underneath a buttoned, but relatively loose, black jacket with a distinct high, block-edged collar. There were two breast pockets closed by a single, double-layered silver button in contrast to the singular ones that close up the jacket alone. He wore dark blue pants held up by a brown and diamond-patterned belt, furthermore with dark shoes. As the years passed on Kusanagi would later wear a white shirt underneath a thick, padded dark brown jacket carrying multiple pockets on the front; totaled to four, with one on each front and an additional below each near the stomach. His pants were dark blue and with multiple chains attached to his right pockets. Kusanagi also wore dark-colored shoes. Since he was 24 years-old, Kusanagi began wearing black-rimmed sunglasses with purple shades at all times. Personality Kusanagi is a very composed individual, reacting calmly even in dangerous or extreme situations. He retains this trait even when in the midst of a battle. However, because of his nature, others often tend to be intimidated by him.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 27 Additionally, he is quite intelligent and knowledgeable of the people or things around him. Kusanagi tends to have a high amount of information on specific people's backgrounds and has been remarked for doing "shady" business with various associates, which is a primary attribute to his extensive knowledge of the matter. Though a very matured person in several aspects, especially personality, Kusanagi does tend to overreact when his bar is damaged in any form, showing his extreme care and dedication for the building. Similarly, his fondness for his bar demonstrates his own admiration for culture such as art and history. Complimenting his more adult status among his Clansmen, Kusanagi is also quite a womanizer, claiming to have been in many relationships throughout his life, additionally flirting or otherwise complimenting young women for their beauty. Kusanagi is an avid smoker, and speaks in the Kyoto dialect. History During his teenage years, Kusanagi met Mikoto Suoh and eventually became his best friend. They regularly hung out at Kusanagi's bar HOMRA, which he bought with a large sum of money in his late teens. One day, Kusanagi spoke to Mikoto about the middle school student who had been stalking him for some time. He states that the kid has guts for being so insistent. Incidentally, someone then calls the building to inform them about a recent beating, specifically one that occurred to the same middle school kid Kusanagi and Mikoto were talking about moments before. Kusanagi and Mikoto then go to visit the kid, whose name was Tatara Totsuka, in the hospital. While there, Kusanagi told Totsuka to stay away from them, as he will only end up getting hurt despite what he may believe. He then comments on how reckless he is. One day, Shōhei Akagi entered the HOMRA building, requesting to join HOMRA. Kusanagi, who was polishing glasses at the moment, greeted him, having recognized the young man as the same one who applied to join sometime earlier. While the others in the group familiarized themselves with Shōhei, Yata made an intimidating comment towards him, which caused Kusanagi to scold the senior member. Afterwards, Kusanagi accompanied Shōhei and the others to Mikoto's room, and thus, they witnessed his inauguration into HOMRA.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 3-6K: Memory of Red, Chapter, Page 18 The group then celebrated Shōhei's entrance to their group, with Kusanagi commenting that he didn't think Shōhei would actually pass. He then expressed annoyance after he heard Shōhei and Bandō shout in the building.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 Several days later, Shōhei left the building on a rainy day, after which Totsuka spoke to Kusanagi about how he tended to worry the others. Kusanagi said that they seem to have gotten used to things. Then, he asked whether they should be worrying about a then-intoxicated Bandō, who started to disrupt the peace in the building. Calmly, Kusanagi beat him into a more composed state and asked if he would like to share anything with them; intimidate, Bandō submits. Kusanagi is then explained why Bandō disliked Shōhei so much and tried reasoning with him, even telling him that his hate was one-sided. However, his words apparently did not reach Bandō.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 26-35 Later that evening, Kusanagi and Bandō were approached by Masaomi Dewa, one of their fellow HOMRA members.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 36 Kusanagi and Totsuka learn that Shōhei apparently joined HOMRA just to protect his friend from kindergarten, who had recently dated a member of the drug dealing gang, Rakshasa. Totsuka laughed at the thought that Shōhei would attempt to rescue his friend alone, though Kusanagi does not think the same, saying that power comes with responsibility, and that if people took power lightly, it would bring a major headache.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 2-3 Kusanagi and the others of HOMRA headed to a Rakshasa warehouse; it was the same one that both Shōhei and Bandō were in, albeit grievously wounded. When Mikoto scolded Shōhei, Kusanagi playfully teased him by asking whether the event reminded the King of his own past experiences, to which Mikoto, slightly annoyed, told him to shut up. Then, the rest of HOMRA disposes of Rakshasa and frees their comrades, as well as Shōhei's friend.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 23-24 Afterwards, back in the bar, Kusanagi complains about how Bandō and Shōhei would most likely not clean up after their messes despite the amount of trouble they caused. He also noticed how passionate Totsuka's become with his photography hobby.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 35-36 Sometime after the Rakshasa event, everyone in HOMRA gathered in a park to play a game of baseball, including Kusanagi. He announced to Yata when Mikoto was batting, and after the King had his turn, commented how it wasn't much of a game with him playing.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 4 The game was eventually disrupted with the arrival of Maria Yubikiri, forcing one of HOMRA's members, Yō Chitose, to flee. Eventually, he was caught by Totsuka and Masaomi. Shortly after, Kusanagi called Totsuka's cell phone before handing it to Mikoto, then back to him. Kusanagi explained to Chitose that Maria was both an assassin and a Strain. He and Chitose speak for a little longer before both end the call. Shōhei asked Kusanagi how he could know such information but was told by the latter that it was a trade secret.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 12-16 Later, when a wounded Totsuka returned to the bar, where he received a bandage for his neck injury, he explained about his encounter with Maria. Kusanagi asked whether he learned what he was told from Maria herself. When Totsuka stated he did, Kusanagi then laughed off how that appeared to be Totsuka's specialty, and that hopefully Maria doesn't kill Chitose somehow.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 32-33 Almost two months after, Kōsuke found a young man in the rain and brought him to the bar. Kusanagi tried to get Kōsuke to take the man elsewhere, specifically his own house, but the young man argued that he cannot; additionally, Totsuka said that it was fine to have the "guest" with them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 1-4 The man Kōsuke brought with him soon awakened. Intimidated to see strangers surrounding him, the young man snapped at Yata after a rude comment he made towards him, insulting the Clansman for his height. Kusanagi, speaking in English, calmly scolded the young man, who then introduced himself as Eric Sōlt‎.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 4-7 The next day, while Kusanagi was doing some cleaning around the bar, Bandō and Yata began to brawl following a rude comment by Eric aimed towards the smaller Clansman. He asked Eric whether he actually didn't have anywhere to go but did not receive an answer. While continuing to clean the building, Eric then asked him and Kōsuke whether they were part of the HOMRA, and then who the strongest member was. Kōsuke explained that Mikoto and then Kusanagi were the two strongest. Kusanagi added himself that then Yata would have the most talent after them. When inquired about Totsuka, Kusanagi stated that he did not fight, though his sheer presence was enough to make most situations turn out for the better for them.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Pages 14-18 Several days later, Kusanagi and his other Clansmen finished cleaning up most of the building, save for a room on the bottom floor. They head down to do so.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 24 Later, however, Kusanagi headed to Mikoto's room where he discovered that the King charred part of the wall with his Aura. Such a discovery shocked Kusanagi. Mikoto simply apologized though Kusanagi remained upset with the King.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 4, Page 32 A little while after, when Kusanagi had calmed down, Totsuka called him to elaborate on what he learned about Eric. He told them to bring Eric to the bar so that Mikoto could deal with him. Once the call had ended, Kusanagi asked Mikoto as to what he was going to do. He quickly realized that he was going to fight off the gangsters who had Eric set up to kill him, then Totsuka.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 14-16 When Mikoto returned, Kusanagi brought him to Kōsuke and Eric. He restrained Kōsuke from interfering when Mikoto used his Aura against Eric; in truth, he was admitting him into HOMRA. Kusanagi laughed afterwards when Eric was still recovering from the surprise he was given.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 19-26 Over a month later, Kusanagi was asked to allow another animal in the bar by Kōsuke and Anna. Though reluctant, he eventually allowed it after Anna kept using her cute charms on him. He was then taken outside to see what animal it was. To his shock, Kusanagi discovered that it was actually a horse, and despite then opposing the very idea of allowing a horse, he was forced to keep his words. He would grumble about it inside the bar while the horse was drinking water. In addition, he became more irritable with his Clansmen. Though, he did join Mikoto with his dark joke about cooking the horse as food.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 4-9 Suddenly, the horse's fur became white and it developed Pegasus wings. A surprised Kusanagi quickly realized that it was a Strain, despite also being an animal. He quickly took the opportunity to try and persuade Anna into letting it "fly free" on its own. Kusanagi was pleased when she consented with the proposition, though was subsequently horrified when he saw the Strain going berserk and damaging his bar. In fear of his rage, Kusanagi was left alone in his bar with four Clansmen and the Strain gone.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 10-14 While cleaning up the mess in his bar, Kusanagi grumbled again about how Kōsuke and Anna were interfering with Scepter 4's work. He explained to Shōhei that they are very much like a police force and that they have a King, known officially as the Blue King. He subsequently suggested that their former member Saruhiko Fushimi was doing well under the Blue King's leadership.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 21-22 A while later, Kusanagi received a phone call from Kamamoto about the incident with Anna. He relayed the news to Mikoto and Totsuka.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 30-31 Sometime in the month of September, Totsuka was learning how to skateboard inside the bar. Kusanagi yelled at him and said to practice outside. Afterwards, Mikoto commented on how strange Totsuka was, something Kusanagi agreed on. Nonetheless, he was quite pleasantly relaxed by the song Totsuka began to play for the Clan. Three months later, a gunshot was fired nearby, catching Kusanagi's and Yata's attentions. Both ran to the rooftop of a building, where they discovered Totsuka lying in his own pool of blood. Yata kept asking Totsuka about what happened, causing a tensed Kusanagi to scold him for doing so to a wounded man. As Totsuka slowly died in Yata's arms, a solemn Kusanagi looked at the camera Totsuka dropped nearby. He then reached for his phone to call Mikoto, letting him know of the horrendous news. A year and a half later, Kusanagi went through Totsuka's old recordings, deciding that it was best to keep them. After watching a few of them with his Clansmen, most of them left the bar, not including Kusanagi. He got himself a smoke while alone in the bar. He noted on how Totsuka was never in any of the videos due to always being the one recording them, calling him an idiot for it.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 28-33 He then noticed Anna looking through Totsuka's belongings for a video. When he saw the Basashi Commotion tape, Kusanagi slowly began to reminisce on the times with the horse Strain.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 1-3 Plot Following the attack of fellow member Tatara Totsuka, HOMRA launches an "interrogation" on a gang leader residing in one of the city's hotel suites, with Kusanagi leading a team to stage the inside operations. They manage to break inside just quick enough for Yata to stage out his part, which is to beat up the gang members inside. The then group waits for Mikoto and Anna to arrive and begin the "interrogation". While they await the two's arrivals, Kusanagi takes the time to research on their captive, additionally telling said interrogate to take his time to remember anything he could tell the group. Soon after, Mikoto and Anna appear, causing Kusanagi to comment on the former's earliness. The "interrogation" soon begins but the group is unable to scavenge any information, and so they leave. Kusanagi and the others are confronted by Scepter 4 in the hotel's lobby and prepare to fight them. However, after unknown circumstances, Mikoto is locked up in jail, while the others return to their daily lives as members of HOMRA. It is not long after, however, that they find a person who coincidentally looks like their target, resulting in a pursuit of the white-haired teenager. Kusanagi joins Yata, Kamamoto and Shōhei in the chase; together, they corner him in an alley, where Kusanagi attacks with fireballs ignited from the sparks of his cigarette. However, their target is saved by the unexpected Kuroh Yatogami, causing Kusanagi to take action with their Plan B. Later that day, an unidentified individual hijacks the city's network, displaying a video of Tatara Totsuka being shot by the HOMRA's target. Kusanagi makes note of it. Kusanagi later leave for one of the group's vans, parked just outside some stores in the city. He arrives in time to see Shōhei hack back into the city's network to deliver a bounty request, specifically for the capture of Yashiro Isana. Afterwards, Kusanagi asks Anna about the teenager's location and is told that he's nearby. He then sends out a call to his fellow HOMRA members informing them of the new information. As they reply back to him, while having another smoke, Kusanagi wonders if they'll be alright.K Anime: Episode 2 Kusanagi returns to his bar where he speaks to an unknown individual via cell phone about their video, telling the other not to worry about it, as long as they still have the footage. He then ends the call. Afterwards, Kusanagi mutters to himself about how hassling it will be, especially since HOMRA is running out of time.K Anime: Episode 3 Then, Yata and Kamamoto scuffle their way inside the building. Yata throws Kamamoto across the bar causing the latter to crash into, and damage, part of the counter top. Kusanagi screams out in shock and distraught over the damage to his bar. He angrily grabs hold of both Yata and Kamamoto to stop them from fighting and scolds them for damaging his bar, which he adds was an expensive import from England. Kusanagi then asks what they were both fighting about. He learns that both have doubts regarding Mikoto's surrender to Scepter 4, causing Kusanagi to hysterically laugh, then ask whether they'd like to know the truth. He tells them to apologize to his bar before he can explain. They do so, and Kusanagi reveals that Mikoto had two primary reasons for leaving them: keeping himself safe and letting everyone in HOMRA being able to roam without worry. Yata expresses cheer at this and leaves. Kusanagi states his trust in Yata but is called a liar for it by Anna. He picks up a wine glass from the ground, which he'd dropped earlier, and says that what he is saying is actually somewhat true. .]] The following day, Anna uses her abilities to search for Yashiro Isana with Kusanagi and Yata present. The three discover that Yashiro is currently at Ashinaka High School, to which Kusanagi presumes that he is most likely a student there.K Anime: Episode 4 That evening, Kusanagi begins ordering more beverages to stock up for the bar. As soon as he finishes the call, Seri Awashima enters the building and takes her seat by the counter. Kusanagi tells her that he cannot refuse her a drink despite the fact that the bar isn't open, adding that he knows how she has been taking care of his Clansmen. He then begins to prepare her drink, despite the complex order Seri gave him. Once her drink is served, they have a brief chat about Mikoto, before Seri finishes up and prepares to leave. When she stops to look at Totsuka's jukebox, Kusanagi tells her that it once belonged to one of his own Clansman.K Anime: Episode 6 Days later, while cleaning up more glasses Kusanagi overhears Anna mentioning Mikoto's name, surprising him. He and several other of his Clansmen, including Anna, head to the Scepter 4 headquarters to check up on their King. They discover that he has broken out of jail though this does not surprise Kusanagi in the slightest. He thanks Mikoto for coming with them and asks if he has found the location of their target, namely Totsuka's murderer. He learns that the culprit is indeed on Ashinaka High School, surprising him. Additionally, Kusanagi notices Fushimi ordering his new Clansmen not to attack them, though he does not speak of what he sees. Instead, Kusanagi joins his Clansmen as they walk down the path to their destination on the school island.K Anime: Episode 9 The others from HOMRA soon join the group and together, they all intrude upon Ashinaka High School. While there are students gathered around, Kusanagi is given a megaphone, and he uses it to speak out to the youngsters in the campus. He reminds them to stay calm and act reasonable. Kusanagi also reassures them that they are not there to hassle them and that all they will need to do is cooperate. He then turns to Mikoto and reconfirms that their plan is to seek out the man in Totsuka's video. Afterwards, Kusanagi orders the other Clansmen to scavenge the school and look for Yashiro Isana, even if force would have to be necessary. He gives an afterword for Yata once the others have left.K Anime: Episode 10 Kusanagi, Anna and Eric head to the student council's office. There, he uses the provided speakerphone to inform everyone in the camps that HOMRA has now taken over Ashinaka High School. Uusing his cell phone, Kusanagi also listens to calls from the other Clansmen about any issue that comes to hand or just simple reports on what they've discovered. He listens to a specific report from Yata about how the members of Scepter 4 are within site. Kusanagi responds by using the speakerphone to inform his Clansmen near the school entrance to tighten security. Later, when conflicted with the fact that Yashiro cannot be found on the island, Kusanagi simply reassures himself, knowing that he is surrounded and cannot escape anyway. Kusanagi then decides to see Yata outside on one of the school building's rooftops. While climbing up the stairs, he talks with an Mikoto on his phone, saying that while he has had many relationships in the past, he never had a pretty lady come on to him so boldly before (this is referring to the previous scene where Anna said that she wouldn't be cold as long as she was with Mikoto, because that was the only warm place). However, their conversation soon becomes more serious, and he says that he will handle things and that it will all be a secret between the two of them. He then hangs up and continues climbing up the stairs. Outside, he whistles for Yata, whom he then teases about for being a "bird" with great night vision. Kusanagi asks about recent activities on the school and is given a quick report about everything. During so, he pulls out a cigarette and has a smoke for himself. When fully informed, he then tells Yata not to become so hot-blooded should there be a fight between them and Scepter 4. Following this, he adds that Yata wouldn't be himself if he weren't such a hot-blooded individual despite it making him less of an idiot. Kusanagi finishes teasing the younger individual after he mentions Fushimi. Though, before he leaves, Kusanagi asks Yata to keep a secret between the two of them. He then goes to look for Mikoto and Anna in the courtyards. Kusanagi remarks that Mikoto is practically doing nothing compared to the rest of his Clan. He confirms whether Mikoto is simply waiting for "him" to arrive before sitting down, saying that the others of HOMRA will try catching "him" first. Kusanagi then begins talking about Totsuka from their past days with him and how Mikoto's becoming of a King has affected him so much since then. Once he stops, Kusanagi tells Anna to come with him, even pulling her down from the rubble she has been lying on. They watch as Mikoto heads into the forest before they go back inside. Kusanagi returns to the student council's office that following morning with several other Clansmen. While there, he speaks again with Yata through their cell phones about patrol duty around the school. Per Yata's request, he later asks Masaomi and Bandō to head out and help him; when Bandō agrees to help out, they discuss further details together. Then, Mikoto walks up to Kusanagi and places a hand on his shoulder before walking out of the room without a word. Kusanagi looks at his King confused.K Anime: Episode 11 Sometime after, it becomes evident that a war has broken out between HOMRA and Scepter 4, making the entire island a battlefield for both sides. Unknown tremors begin to shake up in the student council's office. Kusanagi wonders whether Scepter 4 has brought a cannon of some sort with them and wonders what is really happening. Masaomi asks about their King's whereabouts, to which Kusanagi explains instead that he can take care of himself. Following another tremor, Anna runs out from the room, worrying Kusanagi that he even tries calling her back in. A gunshot is fired at the hallways outside moments after. Kusanagi immediately runs out and finds Anna collapsed on the floor. More gunshots are fired at their location; instinctively, Kusanagi evades the attacks and hides up against the wall, with the windows to see outside, while holding Anna in his arms. During a brief pause, he checks on her and becomes relieved when he sees that she is unharmed. Kusanagi then looks outside to see a Scepter 4 member with a rifle atop a rooftop, laughing at them, before he then walks away. Kusanagi gets up and wonders what is happening. He then returns to the student council's office and places Anna on a chair. After an unknown amount of time, he sees a beam of silver light off in the distance. Kusanagi is awed by the spectacle though he wonders what it could be. Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, in addition to being the second strongest member, Kusanagi possesses a fire-based Aura, with his particular usage colored in a yellowish-orange tone. Kusanagi is able to use his Aura with the help of his cigarette's sparks, something which appears to be unique to him. *'Fireballs:' After tossing a lit cigarette into the air, sparks from the burning end flare out, quickly transforming into dozens of controllable fireballs, which he can use to attack his opponents. Upon hitting an object, a fireball explodes, giving it a bomb-like effect. (unnamed) Equipment Cell Phone: Kusanagi carries a cell phone with him. It has a red back cover and the insignia of HOMRA is engraved at the center, colored an even darker red. Trivia *Kusanagi’s “HOMRA” insignia is located on his right shoulder blade. K Official Guide Book A MEMORY OF KINGS * He highly resembles Shiuzo Heiwajima from Durarara!! with the glasses, smoking and blonde hair. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male